Danny
by petrified078
Summary: Danny stumbles upon


Title:

Genre: Humor

Pairing: slight Danny/Flack (I dunno, maybe if you squint? There are definitely hints.)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I OWN THEM. No? Shucks.

Summary: Danny stumbles upon

Comments: Because I missed Aiden, and we all know that there seems to be a decline for Danny/Flack fics, I wrote this. Don't mind some inconsistencies with the timeline. Wow, it has been a year before I wrote Danny/Flack again. Hope you guys like it!

Detective Danny Messer slumped down on his seat, fiddling absently with the computer mouse and sending the cursor scurrying in circles on the screen. It was one of those rare moments when there weren't any cases to investigate, lab work to be done, trace elements to be identified, fibers to examine, nor DNA to wait for. Hell, there weren't even any backlog paperwork to be busy on. It seems like the universe hit a snag and made New York City's career criminals stay in bed for a day.

He chuckled. Must be the Yankees game that will start in a few hours. Even criminals watch baseball, he guessed.

Danny rubbed his eyes. He swore that he will always leave some paperwork to be done. He'd rather be irritated with the bothersome forms than be bored like this.

He considered walking into Mac's office and demand some work, but decided against it as he realized that he didn't need to see any more homicides during the day. Take it as a gift from God that he's not doing anything, rather than face another useless death.

Besides, if he went to talk to Mac, his boss would probably admonish him for being such a lazy ass and give him more work. Better that he's bored.

He followed the cursor's movement lazily until the arrow head hit the computer's internet browser. The blond detective raised an eyebrow and shrugged. If bored, the internet is the answer. He opened the browser's window and typed in . He sat up and began to look for someone's Twits to follow.

After three hours, Danny's head hit the table. He had followed every interesting Twit he could find, went around Facebook, checked his mail, read the news, went to his favorite sports websites, surfed for the latest forensic technology and techniques, fantasized over cool but ultimately expensive cars that would amount to more than five years of his salary, and practically made his eyes water as he stared endlessly at the computer screen.

Unfortunately, he still has three hours of official time to waste.

He lifted his head wearily and looked around. Where was Aiden? At least let him have his friend in the lab to cause mischief with.

Danny groaned as he remembered that Aiden has court duty for the day. He didn't envy the brunette CSI though, as he knew the feeling of being thoroughly battered with questions and sarcastic comments by some know-it-all lawyer.

He looked back up at the still-open internet browser and grinned as he thought about opening a porn site. He sat back up and poised his fingers over the keyboard then decided against it. He couldn't possibly open a porn site at work. It's very tempting, but he knew that Mac could come in any time and suspend his poor ass just because he was staring at questionable content rather than crime scene photos. What's worse, Stella, Aiden or Don could walk by and tease him to death. Besides, being caught with a hard-on is much more embarrassing.

Not that he would be caught dead with a hard-on. Besides, it's kind of hard to get a hard-on inside the New York Crime Lab where the smell of chemicals and the sight of things that would put porn sites to shame is a daily hazard. Danny nodded. That's enough to dampen the mood.

He supported his chin with his palm. What else to do? Even with trillions of websites existing, Danny couldn't understand why he is still bored.

Suddenly, the proverbial light bulb switched on in his head. He clicked on Google and typed in his name. He bounced excitedly on his seat as he waited for the search engine to return his results.

He scrolled down and looked at what the results revealed. Of course, there was his name on the NYPD roster, his Twitter and Facebook accounts, and a few mentions of him on some of the police department's publications. He chuckled at all the Danny Messers that he found. One was unbearably fat, the other a professor of advanced physics at MIT, and another one a licensed accountant.

He dragged the scroll button lower, keen eyes easily spotting another website. As he was about to ignore it, he stopped and decided to take a closer look. He read the description of the site and found his name written alongside that of Detective Don Flack. His interest piqued, Danny took a look at the site's name. The blond detective's jaw dropped as he read the website's name.

.

"What the hell?"

Danny quickly clicked the link and almost fell off his seat as he saw the site's content.

It looked every bit like… a fan page. The site had his picture and that of his fellow detective, Don Flack. There were profiles, news, spottings, gossip and more pictures.

Wait.

Gossip?

If anybody saw him at that moment, one would think that he was looking at a particularly gruesome crime scene photo or at something decidedly scandalous.

And scandalous it was.

Comments on the page revealed that a lot of the female police officers and detectives were having dibs on him or Flack. But he found one comment that was particularly horrifying.

It read:

"_Hey, hey! I just saw Messer and Flack entering Messer's apartment. What's up with that? Is that finally evidence that all the rumors are true?"_

Other comments after that read:

"_Have you ever heard of a couple of beers over a basketball game?"_

"_Yeah! Messer's mine!"_

"_But it's getting more frequent!"_

"_What? So you're a stalker now? I ought to arrest you!"_

"_I'm just saying!"_

But then, another comment stood out in particular:

"_So what? They look good together, don't they?"_

Danny thought that the worst is over, but as he read the succeeding comment, he swore that he had never been so scandalized in his life.

"_Why do you guys think I named this site DannyFlack? I obviously know things you don't."_

"What the fuck is this?" Danny yelled as his eyes scanned the barrage of comments that followed the teasing statement. Unfortunately, the site's creator never responded again.

His knuckles turned white as he clutched the handles of his seat tightly.

"_I obviously know things you don't."_

The author of that comment and the site's moderator obviously was someone very close.

"Hmmmm. Danny Flack. Sounds good, doesn't it?"

A low voice behind Danny made the blond detective literally jump out of his seat. The shorter man quickly turned the monitor off as he nervously faced the person behind him.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing! It's just a website I stumbled upon," Danny stuttered, making the tall raven-haired man raise a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"Really? What's it say?" Don Flack crossed his arms in front of him, leaning against the table in a pose that is reminiscent of when he is interrogating a particularly uncooperative suspect.

"Uhm," Danny flashed a nervous grin that made the other detective sigh and relax his stance.

"C'mon, Danny, it couldn't be that bad."

"BUT IT IS!" Danny quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. Great, Messer, a wonderful time to use that flapper of yours.

Don laughed at his friend's flustered state.

"Aw, Mess, whatever it is, I can take it," the taller detective effectively pushed the smaller man away from the screen.

"NO!" Danny tried to tackle the other man, but Don's height advantage put him at bay.

The blond detective edged away and waited nervously for Don's reaction.

Flack sat down and studied the website. A small smile crept across his lips as he scanned the comments at the bottom part of the page.

"I didn't know we have so many adoring fans," Flack grinned at the thought of their fellow female police officers fawning over them.

"That's ALL you can SAY?" Danny yelled frantically at him.

Flack winced and held his ear.

"I think you just destroyed my eardrums."

"Don't you see what they're saying about us?" Danny waved his arms, frustrated that Don found the comments amusing.

"Yeah, I know what they're saying about us. They think we're together," Flack answered and eagerly clicked on the previous entries tab.

"AND?"

"And I think that it's just amusing that they're thinking like that."

"Can you please tell me WHAT IS SO AMUSING ABOUT THAT?"

Flack swiveled the chair and looked directly at the hyperventilating CSI.

"It's just that they have no clue, and they're on eggshells trying to know the truth. That's the fun with gossip. You can't really know for sure. The excitement on being unsure is very exhilarating. Don't you think?" Flack turned back towards the monitor and chuckled on one particularly hilarious comment.

"YOU FIND FUN IN ALL OF THIS?" Danny bellowed, face turning red both from both frustration and embarrassment.

"Well, what do you want me to do, huh? Arrest them all? C'mon Danny, even if I do find the site's mod, do you think the rumors will stop? Besides, the guys at the station also think that this whole thing is just hilarious," Flack winked mischievously at the other detective.

"The STATION KNOWS?"

"Of course they do. I'm now officially the butt of all jokes. But it's all good. They don't really think we're together. They just find it so amusing that people are making all this fuss about us," the raven-haired detective shrugged.

"YOU KNOW? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Danny yelled, making the passing lab employees jump and look over curiously at the panicking detective.

"Well, I was worried about that reaction. What you don't know won't hurt you, right?" Flack grinned even more widely.

"You're having fun with this, don't you?" Danny narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Oh, most definitely," Flack smugly gazed up at the CSI.

"Hey, hey, what's up with Danny? Seems like something is up his pants judging from the way I heard his screams from down the hall. Better keep it down, Dan, or Mac will bust ya outta here."

Flack turned and smiled widely at the approaching female detective.

"Hey, Aid. Danny discovered "

"Oh, he did, did he?" Aiden smiled brilliantly at Danny who glared at her.

"YOU BOTH KNOW?"

"The whole station knows, and I think it's gaining popularity here in the lab," Aiden cocked her head.

"AND YOU THINK IT'S NOT APPROPRIATE TO TELL ME?"

"C'mon, Danny, it's not like they can prove anything, right? Why? Is there something to prove?" Aiden raised a challenging eyebrow.

Flack smiled. Aiden shouldn't be challenged anywhere, anytime.

Danny opened his mouth to speak but let it fall silent. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Good. Danny just learned how to 'no comment.'" Flack turned his head and grinned happily at his friend.

"Danny should do that more often, don't you think?" Aiden winked at the taller detective.

"Shut up, Aid," Danny grumbled as he turned his chin up when his two colleagues laughed.

"C'mon, Dan, I bought you a ticket to the Yankees game. I'll even buy you a beer. How's that?" Flack stood and put a placating shoulder over the shorter detective.

"If it wasn't for the free pass, I'd really kick your ass, Flack," Danny growled as he snatched the ticket that the other detective held.

"Hey, don't I have one too?" Aiden whined mockingly at Don.

"Nope. Guys' night out, Aid," Flack waggled his eyebrow mischievously at the other brunette.

"See? That's why the rumor wheel's turning!" Aiden pouted teasingly.

"Oh well, they can't prove anything now, can they?" Don called over his shoulder as he pushed Danny out of the room before he could come back with a sharp retort.

"Of course not," Aiden smirked as Flack threw a knowing wink her way.

Aiden sat down on the chair and started to log in to the site.

Danny didn't need to know who the mod is now, did he?

A/N: That's it! I hope you guys like it. I hope I get to write more fics soon now that school is out. Oh, and a shout out goes to the NY Yankees. Hope they finally win the World Series tomorrow. Let's hear it for New York!


End file.
